Dante
"People always say I'm an immature jack ass with a big sword and a bigger ego, and I'm just like, yeah that's about right." Dante is the leader and founder of the Order of Extraordinary Beings, the group of freedom fighters repelling the demon hordes as best they can. Dante is one of the most well known demon slayers in the world and one of the most skilled fighters in the known universe, being on the radar of every Demon God as a high priority threat. Appearance Dante's physical appearance looks more human than most supernatural beings. He appears to be a young man in his early twenties with white skin, blue eyes, and naturally black hair, which over the years he has dyed white and blue. The most inhuman physical trait Dante has is pointy elf like ears, which he managed to keep hidden with magic up until the demon takeover, leading him to feel no reason to hide this feature. Due to his supernatural lineage and very physical lifestyle Dante is in top physical shape being a very muscular man. Dante typically wears a black leather jacket with sleeves that only reach the middle of his forearms, he keeps the jacket open with a dark flannel shirt underneath he also leaves unbuttoned, the sleeves of which stick just out from under the sleeves of the jacket, a very thin black t-shirt underneath all of this. He wears slim fitting black jeans with black skate shoes, and a pair of black fingerless riding gloves. Personality Dante is incredibly sarcastic, casually mouthing off to even the most powerful of demons, and he generally enjoys showing off and taunting his adversaries as often as he can. Dante also displays a fearless, almost disinterested attitude towards incredibly dangerous situations. Dante only ever shows any signs of fear when faced with enemies he simply knows he cannot defeat such as Beel or Amaimon, or when it is seemingly impossible for him to save his friends or innocent creatures of any kind. Dante in many ways is what someone would consider a man-child. Constantly cracking immature jokes at the most inappropriate of times. He has a love of video games, comic books, junk food, and energy drinks. Often times Dante can be seen as perverse, often thinking about sex or women, being very flirtatious with women of any species he finds attractive, and turning everything into a dirty joke if he can. Dante is very over the top and a lover of being stylish. Constantly making one liner quips that anyone but him would consider cheesy or cringe-worthy and going out of his way in combat to perform over the top and impressive looking attacks if he can. Dante has a slight tendency towards self deprecating humor, making fun of himself for his hair dying and cheesy name of his team very regularly. Despite his goofy and childlike attitude Dante can be very serious when the situation calls for it. Forgoing style in combat if his opponent is strong enough to be a serious threat or when the stakes are high enough, such as someone else's life being on the line. Dante has a severe hatred for demons, spanning from many long years of fighting them and seeing the horrible atrocities they commit out of their own nature. Despite this Dante despises non demons of any kind be they human, angel, elf, or even half demons, that do evil things to others, as this is an act of free will and not a part of the individual's nature like with demons. Dante suffers from PTSD, mostly due to witnessing the brutal murders of his original team, along with the countless deaths he's seen over his many years. Dante's PTSD typically causes him to space out when reminded of his old team, or become far more stressed out over similar situations, as well as become more enraged than he normally would when anything reminds him of the incident. Dante has auditory hallucinations as well from his PTSD, hearing the voices of his team and the ones who killed them in his head frequently. In the end though, Dante is really someone who is very caring, putting his friends and team mates before himself at every chance. History Dante was born in the year 1736 in Boston, Massachusetts. He never knew his parents, as his father was a demon who had raped his angelic mother. His mother died in childbirth as the mother's of Nephilim often do. He was raised by a local priest who had delivered him, being lead to believe he was human. The priest, being a scholarly man with a sense of humor, knew that Dante's sword, left behind by his mother the previous wielder of the Inferno Blade, was titled such, gave Dante his name as a pun, Dante's Inferno. His life was unremarkable until the discovery of his powers at the age of 15 in 1751. The discovery of his abilities came when he was attacked by a group of British soldiers who were harassing a young woman named Mary that Dante had developed a crush on. In an attempt to defend the girl Dante confronted the soldiers, one of whom quickly shot the young man with his musket. Finding the injury did not kill him as it should have, but more just annoyed him Dante easily beat each of the soldier's to death discovering his superhuman strength. Sadly despite his efforts Mary was killed in the melee, subjecting Dante to his first true loss. Later Dante confronted his adoptive father about why he was not killed by the musket ball and why he had such immense strength, leading the priest to tell Dante everything about his heritage and what he was, gifting Dante the Inferno Blade, Dante's signature sword which held in it Dante's true power, the Blue Hellfire. Striking it out on his own from here in an attempt to truly discover who he is Dante traveled, quickly discovering a natural affinity for combat. This lead Dante to participate in the American Revolution, at the age of 39, the time when he fully realized his slow aging seeing as he was still physically around 17. Dante became a legend on the battlefield, hiding his Hellfire but putting his other powers on fully display, thought of by the Americans as a gift from God himself. After the war Dante continued wandering, finding many demonic and other supernatural entities throughout America, protecting humanity as best he could from any of the more hostile forces, taking on a role as a silent guardian, protecting the humans from anything he could preventing humanity at large from knowing about the supernatural forces at work. During the 1920's Dante found himself in New York City, somewhere that had become a hot bed of demonic activity. During this time Dante learned more about his powers, what it meant to be a Nephilim, and about the hierarchy of demonic culture itself. Coming into contact with supernatural beings of all kinds turning Dante in a man of the world, steadily understanding more and more about the world hidden in plain sight. During this time Dante crafted two custom handguns which used his blue flames as bullets. After obtaining his firearms Dante began a conflict with the Demon God of Insanity and Madness, Amaimon. This was Dante's first true test as a demon slayer as Amaimon was the strongest being in known existence other than God himself. Amaimon had taken up residence in NYC which spurred the conflict between he, his followers, and Dante. After Amaimon learned who had been killing all of his minions he decided to deal with Dante himself, leading the two to their first showdown. The two encountered each other in a forest, and began a long and drawn out battle. Amaimon being far more powerful than Dante spent the majority of the fight completely dominating Dante. They kept up this skirmish for roughly nine hours well into the night. As the fight went on and on Dante eventually became enraged, awaking his full demonic side for the first time. Activating something known in a Nephilim as Devil Trigger, which allowed him to gain the upper hand over Amaimon just long enough for the demon to become scared and retreat from the battle. While Dante came away with a huge victory he had destroyed the entire forest in the process of fighting Amaimon, making him fear his own power and wish to find more ways to control his demonic abilities. In his search for a method of controlling his powers, as well as his continued crusade against demon-kind Dante ended up joining the U.S. Army under the alias Tony Bluehawk around the start of World War 2, staying largely inactive until then. Dante was shown to be incredibly skilled in all forms of combat during his boot camp training and was the top of his unit. This lead to him being drafted into a special unit dedicated to taking out high profile targets of the Nazi party. Dante ran close to three hundred missions in this unit as it's combat specialist, still hiding his Hellfire from his comrades yet putting the rest of his abilites on full display, using his sword and handguns in combat, being thought of by Nazi soldiers as a reaper, and nothing more than a myth as very few survived meeting his unit, and those that did were written off as over exaggerating the skills of the unit. Amongst Dante's unit he was nicknamed, Lucky Tony due to his healing ability making him seem to never be harmed no matter how much he charged head first into battle. After many many missions Dante's unit got broken up and sent to assist in different parts of the world for the conflict, Dante being sent to France. Once in France Dante met a fellow Nephilim, Alistair, along with his two students Draz and Fenris, both Nephilim themselves. Meeting others like him lead Dante to desert the military after the war and take up with those of his kind. Alistair becoming a mentor to Dante and training him to control his powers better, just as Dante had been looking for. Dante spent his time after the war training under Alistair along-side Draz and Fenris whom he formed close bonds with. Dante had been lead to believe for decades that Alistair was training him to one day strike back against Hell and keep the demons off of Earth for good, when in all reality Dante was being taught how to be the perfect warrior to serve Beel. Dante overheard this information from eaves dropping on a conversation between Alistair and Draz. Enraged by this information Dante turned to Fenris to assist him in stopping the other two Nephilim from acting this out. Discovering Fenris was in on it as well drew Dante to attack his brother student and kill him in combat. After defeating Fenris Dante was attacked by Alistair and Draz, knowing he was out matched Dante escaped the fight and fled to Traverse, Texas in the year 1995. It was during this time that Dante first began dying his hair, starting off with the color of white. Dante spent his first few years in Traverse as a lone demon slayer, living in the first of his underground bunkers alone in the infamous abandoned half of the city, fighting the demons that inhabited it. Dante soon realized that many other supernatural beings existed within this city as he came into conflict with a fellow Nephilim, Nero. Dante squared off with this man several times, each time coming to a stalemate. Before long the two began to relish their fights and formed a strange sort of friendship leading to a partnership in the business of killing demons becoming the first members of the Order of Extraordinary Beings. The two lived together as room mates in the bunker spending their days eating pizza, drinking beer, and killing demons all day every day for about two years until encountering a female Reaper named Pandora. They came into conflict with the girl before Dante realized that this Reaper was Mary, the girl whom he'd failed to save in the afterlife, having become a Reaper. Dante and Pandora fought for a while after this before she realized who he was herself, and the two became friends again. She too joined the group in the bunker with Dante and Nero, where they three first coined the name, Order of Extraordinary Beings. Together the three of them found others, Rangeril the Elf, Trinity the human, Envy the vampire, and Sonny the android. During this time Dante began dying his hair blue. Together this group fought against the demons of Traverse and made the city a much safer place to live for the thousands and thousands of normal humans who lived there unaware of the horrors going on just down the street from them every single day. The Order became a myth among the demons, each member being feared by common demons for differing reasons. The demons coined the name, "The Oncoming Storm" for Dante, since his combat style was vicious and overwhelming much like a storm. They fought together for years, taking on demons and forming a close familial bond with one another, getting to a point where any one of them would die for any other of them. It was not much longer before everyone's personal demons came after them, the group going against the Reaper Lords, Nero's twin brother Vergil, the Vampire Covens, and finally Alistair and Draz. The fight against Alistair and Draz would be the undoing of the OEB, as they were simply not strong enough to defeat the two powerful Nephilim. Alistair killed each member of Dante's team in front of him causing Dante to develop PTSD from the event. Soon after the Hell Gate opened up allowing the demons to pour out and take Earth over. Dante eventually shut down the original portal in an attempt put the world back together. However a second portal had already been opened in Tacopa City where Beel now resided, Dante moved there with the intention of rebuilding his team and taking the fight to Beel. Role in Plot Formation Arc: In the year 2016, Dante decided to reform the Order of Extraordinary Beings. Overtaking a government vault for post nuclear survival as the new bunker, and set out to find new members. He soon met Roa, a human girl and recruited her onto his team. It wasn't very long after this, only a few days that while out on a scavenging mission Dante and Roa encountered Eve, the child of Amaimon, one of Dante's greatest enemies. After a short battle with orcs Dante very reluctantly, and only after Roa stopped him from killing the girl, allowed Eve to join the Order, bringing the amount of members up to three. Later, Dante, and Eve were ambushed by Dante's former friend and sibling student Draz. After a short skirmish with him Dante was offered the choice by Draz to either join the demonic hordes or be killed. Draz retreated from battle before Dante could give any answer. While out on a walk one day, the Order of Extraordinary Beings stumbled upon Amaimon, the Demon God of Insanity. After a very short encounter with them Amaimon became bored and left, and Dante wandered off on his own. Upon returning to the bunker Dante began to plan a movie day with Eve, dragging Hawke into it. This being quickly got interrupted by Amaimon causing chaos outside, where the three went to intervene. Seemingly defeating the Madgod in a fight before realizing that Amaimon was holding back and was unaffected by any of their attacks. Amaimon left them with yet another taunt, something Dante did not handle well. Further damaging Dante's pride and the over all morality of his team, a few days after the fight with Amaimon, Dante, and Eve came into conflict with Draz. This lead to Dante and Draz fighting after Dante answered Draz's offer to join the demon army with a resounding no. Draz sent an army of orcs after Eve while fighting Dante, coming closer to activating Devil Trigger than he would have liked. Draz eventually fled the battle, leaving Dante enraged. After the battle, Dante was forced to explain the nature of Devil Trigger to Eve, who had witnessed a bit of Dante's darker power. It was after this that while out searching for food, Dante, and Eve were attacked by Amaimon and his right hand man, Void. Void confessed to the duo that he had a part to play in each of their own personal hells prompting a battle. Dante fought Amaimon while Eve fought Void. During the battle with Amaimon, Dante's Devil Trigger awakened allowing him to gain the upper hand over Amaimon who along with Void eventually fled the battlefield after Dante and Amaimon's battle leveled three city blocks. Dante lost consciousness after the battle and was carried by Eve back to the bunker. Dante learned of a night club owned by Lilith, one of the ten Demon Gods. This club was populated by vampires, where Dante took the OEB to learn anything they could about Beel's forces, ending up with the team kidnapping Amalthea, the head assassin in Lillith's forces. A few days later, Dante interrogated the vampire, with little to no avail, learning virtually nothing save for the fact that Amalthea wasn't afraid of him. After a while, the vampire began to grow on Dante, who realized she had no true allegiance to Lilith inviting her to join his team, an invitation she accepted. Not long after in the finale of the Formation Arc, the OEB was ambushed on an assassination mission by Beel himself. Being trapped in force fields, the group was taunted for a while before Dante himself was freed, simply to be beaten by Beel, left unable to move or fight back, Dante was forced to watch as Beel individually tortured each member of his team, locking them in hellish illusions. Beel chose to beat Dante further when he tormented Eve, leaving the Nephilim close to death's door, before Beel shoved his hand into Dante's stomach, injuring him further before making his exist, leaving the OEB, and it's leader, broken. Shattered Pride: Powers, Abilities, and Skills Combat Abilities: Blue Hellfire: Dante utilizes Blue Hellfire, a special flame he has control over, allowing him to shoot fire from his sword, explode the flames from his body, and many other uses of the fire. The flames are under his control in the manner that he is also in charge of what they can and can't burn and how hot they burn. His flames also can be crystallized into tiny pellets that he uses as bullets in his handguns. Blue Hellfire is one of strongest Hellfires having immense destructive power, which combined with Dante's own immense physical strength and skill with weapons make his destructive power a force to be reckoned with for even the most powerful of beings. Super strength: Dante has immense strength, allowing him to lift up to 5 tons with ease, and reach 12 tons with strain, his physical strength being far greater than the average Nephilim. Super speed: Dante is able to run at a max speed of 275 miles per hour in his base form. Typically making quick dashes around in combat making him a blur to anyone unable to keep up with these high speeds. Dante can also utilize his flames to rocket himself around at up to 400 miles per hour. Super reflexes: Dante's reflexes are in peak form allowing him to be able to read and keep up with almost anyone in combat, even able to match such insanely powerful and skilled fighters as Amaimon. Regenerative healing: Dante can heal from most wounds rapidly. While he is unable to regrow severed limbs or survive the complete destruction of his brain, very few injuries will truly hinder Dante unless dealt to him by a very powerful enemy. The average demon scratch, bullet wound, or stab will heal almost instantly leaving Dante completely fine if not annoyed. Weapon's Mastery: Dante is a master combatant with any weapons, but he prefers swords and handguns. However Dante would be able to pick up any weapon and be proficient with it, including objects not meant to be used as weapons ranging from street signs all the way to a common dinner fork. His skill with swords is incredible beyond reason, being able to out match near anyone in sword-play, having an incredibly aggresive style, and being able to swing his sword blindingly fast. His accuracy with his handguns is also cause for note, being able to hit the tip of a pen from miles away, utilizing a style of gun-kata when using his guns, making short work of most demons with his custom built handguns. Adept Hand to Hand Combat: While not highly skilled in hand to hand combat, Dante is more skilled than the average fighter in hand to hand combat. Dante's hand to hand style is very traditional boxing mixed with powerful kicks. Genius level strategist: Due to a mix of natural talent and two hundred years of constant fighting including two major human wars, Dante has become a master strategist, able to think through the exact way to win a fight in almost any situation, allowing him to fight against opponents much stronger than he is in many situations. Natural born leader: Dante is very charismatic and being a genius strategist is a very good leader in combat, able to rally his team and make key tactical decisions based on his team member's strengths with great accuracy. Devil Trigger: Devil Trigger is a form that Dante can only access when pushed to his emotional or physical brink and still even then is random. This form awakens all of Dante's inner demonic power elevating him to a god level giving him strength to where he can life three hundred tons with strain and can move at speeds of mach 5 close to teleportation. In this form Dante has very little to no control over himself, acting as though he were a mindless demon only concerned with killing whatever enemy stood before him with no concern for who or what gets in his way, making this incredible power as much a weakness as it is a strength for the Nephilim. Non-Combat Abilities: Longevity: Dante being a Nephilim has a very long life-span, between 1,500 to 1,800 years. This means physically he ages incredibly slow, physically being in his very early twenties at the age of 280. Super hearing: Dante is able too hear things clearly from up to 50 miles if he concentrates on it. Without focusing Dante's hearing is that of a normal being. X-Factors: Combat Experience: Dante has an immense amount of combat experience, having spent his life fighting demons and wars. He has been in almost any imaginable combat scenario at least twice, and has learned how to handle almost any situation from this. Indomitable Will: Dante refuses to give up no matter what in any situation, being impossible to break on a spiritual level fully. Despite his PTSD and the loss of his first team severely damaging him Dante's stride has never been fully broken, always going head-on into any challenge. Near Fearlessness: Dante is not afraid of much. He is never scared by his opponents no matter how strong they may be, most times excited to take on a strong opponent. His only true fear is losing his friends, or not being able to measure up to a challenge with high stakes. He will however feel fear when put up against opponents like Beel or Amaimon, but even then he is far less afraid than is expected of someone fighting one of them. Charismatic: Dante is for the most part a very likeable person. He is appealing for his humor and blunt, to the point way of speaking. His heroic nature makes him very inspiring to many causing people of all species to rally behind him. He has a special way with women, being an attractive male mixed with his natural charisma making him fairly appealing to women. Weaknesses PTSD: Suffering from PTSD Dante has issues with many things, suffering from auditory hallucinations of his original team's voices, as well as the voices of the man who killed them. Dante will often space out and hallucinate when reminded of his team for any reason at all, and will occasionally dive into a full flashback and become unaware that he is not actually reliving the incident, as he will believe he is there again. His PTSD has left Dante with severe survivor's guilt, believing that he should have died and his team should have gone on to continue the fight in his stead. Dante's guilt and stress comes out on his new team, becoming angry at them when they put themselves in danger as he does not think he can possibly handle the loss of another team, as well as a noticeable struggle with being friends with them, being very afraid of being attached to anyone, which can cause him to seem stand offish at times and make calls in tense situations that are obvious attempts to keep his team alive even if they are in no real danger. Cockiness: Dante is very sure of himself and his abilities, many times having a hard time taking a situation seriously making him more prone to mistakes. Holy Magic: Having a demonic nature, Dante is weak against Holy magic of any kind, as it was designed to kill demons. Love of Combat: Dante loves to fight and thus will sometimes allow his desire for a challenge and the thrill of fighting a strong opponent impede his judgement allowing for his foes to get power ups, prepare for their fights, and other such advantages just so that Dante can enjoy a good challenge. Category:Nephilim Category:Male Category:Player Character Category:Order of Extraordinary Beings Category:Hybrid Category:Hero Category:Demon Category:Angel Category:Faction Leader Category:Alistair's Crew Category:U.S. Army Category:Hellfire Wielder